


Of Soft And Golden Hue

by whiskywrites



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Missionary Position, i'm a sucker for the missionary ngl, more Halloweeny themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: Post pumpkin carving, Hades and Persephone enjoy the ambience.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Of Soft And Golden Hue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rissaleigh49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/gifts).



> Follow up to [Pumpkins Grinning In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155302).

Persephone snuggled in closer to Hades’s side and traced her fingertip across his chest. His soft sweater bunched under the motion and he tightened his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer against him. On the hearth across from them, two carved pumpkins sat next to a fire that was beginning to burn low. The flickering flame from the candles within the grinning faces of the pumpkins cast dancing shadows across the thick rug laid over the wood floor between the sofa and the fireplace. On the large TV, the movie they had just watched had reached the end of the credits and had slowly faded to black. The room was quiet and suffused with soft light from the fire.

“This is nice,” Persephone said, her voice quiet and mellow. She turned her head and rubbed her face against Hades’s chest, pressing a kiss there and feeling the warmth of his skin seep through the fabric against her lips. “I like you in t-shirts, but I’m glad you changed because I might like you in sweaters even better. I should throw pumpkin guts at you more often.”

“Is that so?” Hades asked. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk. “Thought you liked me out of clothes best. I could have just left the shirt off.”

“I mean,” Persephone started, “There are many versions of you that I like equally at all times. I wouldn’t be opposed to out-of-clothes Hades right now either.”

“That could definitely be arranged, sweetness,” Hades said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Ready to head up to bed?”

“To sleep?” Persephone asked slyly, pulling back from him and quirking an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Hades answered, grinning and leaning in close to her. He nuzzled his nose against hers and then pressed close for a kiss. Persephone tilted her chin up, sighing softly as he fit his mouth against hers and ran his tongue along the seam. 

“Let’s just stay here,” she said, her lips still brushing his. “The fire is nice and warm. It’s so cozy.” 

“Fine by me,” Hades said, pulling away and moving off the couch to kneel on the floor in front of her. “We’re going to keep hearing it from Zeus about all the depraved things he thinks we do on this couch anyway, might as well continue being depraved on it.” 

A wide grin spread across Persephone’s face and she leaned forward to slide her hands across Hades’s neck and up into his hair. She scratched her nails across his scalp then twisted her fingers into the soft strands and pulled him back to her, capturing his mouth hungrily. He moaned softly against her lips and rose on his knees to meet her, his hands sliding across her thighs to squeeze around her hips. Persephone spread her thighs apart and scooted closer to the edge of the couch, moving further into his arms. 

Hades curled his fingers into the waistband of her lounge pants, tugging them down a few inches on the swell of her hips and running his thumbs across the newly exposed skin. Persephone hummed into his mouth and lifted her hips so he could pull her pants the rest of the way off, sliding them down her legs and setting them on the floor next to where he knelt. He wrapped one large hand around her slim ankle and pressed his mouth to the sensitive skin at the side of her knee, closing his eyes and dragging his tongue over it before sinking his teeth into the flesh. She shuddered and sighed, feeling the slickness at her center grow at the sensation of his hot mouth on her skin. Persephone wiggled her hips, edging herself slightly closer to Hades. She felt him grin against the flushed skin of her inner thigh and watched as he opened his eyes, gazing up at her from her lap. 

“I wanna get my mouth on you so badly,” Hades sighed, keeping her gaze as he kissed further towards her center. Persephone bit her lip and reached out to caress his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm.

“What’s stopping you then?” she queried.

“Logistics,” Hades said, sitting up and cupping her waist in his hands. He chuckled. “I’m too tall for this position.”

“Ooo, wait,” Persephone said. She looked around the room and spotted a couple of thick throw pillows on the set of armchairs off to the side of the room. “Grab one of those! It’ll lift me up!”

“Good idea.” Hades stood up briefly, walking over and grabbing a pillow before returning to her, dropping to his knees again in front of her. She giggled and stood up, taking the pillow from him and setting it on the couch behind her. Before she could sit back down, Hades surged forward, wrapping his arms around her upper thighs, and pressed his face against her soaked folds. He dragged his tongue shallowly through the wetness once, then pushed himself closer, sliding his tongue deeper between her lips. Persephone moaned, her legs shaking at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She grabbed at the back of his head and pulled him away, lust flooding her as she took in the shine of her juices across his mouth and the dark look in his eyes. 

“I need to sit before you make my knees give out,” she told him. Hades grinned wickedly and helped guide her to settle on the pillow with his hands splayed across the swell of her hips. As soon as she was settled, Hades grabbed her knees and tucked them over his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss her belly just above the curls covering her mound. Persephone hummed and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed his way down to run his tongue along her folds again. She felt his hot tongue slide across her sensitive flesh, lapping at her entrance as another surge of wetness dripped from her. Hades moaned into her pussy and she shivered, her body growing hot with the pleasure of having this beautiful man eating her out like he was starving for her. 

Hades shifted, wrapping one arm around her thigh and bringing his free hand up to rub at her folds as he slid his tongue up to circle her clit. Persephone let her head fall back against the sofa as she felt the delicious sensation, pleasure flowing through her body as he rubbed his tongue against her swollen nub. He massaged his fingers over her entrance, teasing her with faint pressure, and she rocked her hips against his face, desperate for more. 

“You gonna put those hands to work, too?” Persephone panted, grasping at the pillow beneath her with one hand, her other hand still twined in his hair. Hades hummed his response against her clit, sucking it between his lips and swirling his tongue around it as he slipped the tip of one long finger just inside her entrance. Persephone cried out, trying to thrust against the slight intrusion, but finding her motions stopped by the hold of his arm as he tightened it around her hip. 

“Gods, Hades, please,” she pleaded, trying to spread her legs wider against his face. He flicked his tongue quickly over her clit and slowly slid two thick fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Persephone gasped, clutching at his head with both hands now as he moved against her. She felt her muscles clench around his fingers, beginning to flutter as her body grew hotter at his touch. Hades moaned against her skin again, opening his mouth and rubbing the flat of his tongue against her clit as he turned his hand and crooked his fingers upwards, stroking them against the sensitive spot inside of her.

Persephone drew in a shuddering breath and arched her back, shoving her clit against his tongue and revelling in the sensation as he rubbed it against her. He gave her no breaks, the pleasure overwhelming her as it drove her closer to her orgasm. 

“Faster,” she gasped, her muscles fluttering around his fingers in earnest now as she began to sweat. Her legs twitched where they were still draped over Hades’s shoulders, heels knocking against his back. Hades worked his tongue and fingers faster, his rhythm steady and focused. She could feel his harsh breaths against her wet flesh and the soft moans he made as he worked, his face twisted in pleasure. Heat flooded through her suddenly, her body suspended on the edge as she squeezed her thighs against his head, holding him in place. His tongue sped up against her clit and her body shuddered and clenched, her orgasm rippling through her as he continued to work her with his fingers and mouth. Persephone gasped, her legs shaking against his ears as her muscles spasmed around his fingers, sensation overtaking her as he stroked her hard clit with his tongue. 

Suddenly overwhelmed, she twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him away from her dripping center. Hades pulled back slightly and turned his face up to her, his mouth and nose covered in her wetness, his pupils blown wide with arousal. Persephone moaned, pushing him back and sliding to the edge of her pillow as he sat back on his knees. She reached for the hem of her shirt and yanked it off, tossing it aside before tipping off the edge of the sofa. Her knees hit the floor with a thump and she scrambled for the hem of Hades’s sweater. Her fingers knocked into his as he reached to tug it up and off, revealing his gorgeously muscled torso. She ran her hands up his sides to his pecs, rubbing over his nipples as he raised up on his knees to tug his pants down. Hades swore as he fell backwards onto his ass, his pants and underwear tangled around his ankles, and Persephone giggled as she helped him get them off completely. 

When they were both naked, Hades laid back, propped up on his elbows, watching her. The fire flickered softly behind him, casting him in a faint glow as he lounged on the rug. Persephone thought he had never looked more like a king to her than that very moment, regal and resplendent, waiting for her in the glow of the firelight. She scrambled into his lap and lowered herself against him, dragging her wet pussy across his hard cock. Hades grunted and sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rocked in his lap, her soaked lips coating his cock in wetness. 

“Please,” Hades said quietly, his head dropping to her shoulder as she twisted her hips against his. Persephone put her hand on his cheek and brought his face up to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He met her tongue with his, his movements feverish as he rocked slightly against her where they pressed together. Tucking her feet underneath her, Persephone raised herself up and reached between them for his cock, wrapping her hand around him and working him in her fist for a moment before holding him steady. He moved a hand to help her, holding himself still at her entrance as she grasped his shoulders for balance and sank down onto him in one long, smooth slide. 

“Fuck,” Hades swore, his head rocking back as he squeezed his eyes shut. Persephone lifted up and dropped back down on him, taking a moment to find her rhythm before she began to ride him. She moaned as she focused on the feeling of his thick cock stretching her, his muscular shoulders flexing under her hands as he used his arms wrapped around her waist to help her move. Hades’s head tipped forward, his forehead pressing against hers, and they panted against each other’s mouths as they moved together. Persephone surged forward and licked into his mouth, moaning as he tightened his arms around her and thrust up harder into her. 

“Like that,” she groaned. “Harder, just like that, c’mon.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Hades panted. He moved one arm higher up on her back and dropped his other hand to grasp at her ass, drawing her closer to his chest. Suddenly she was being lifted and they were moving, Hades clutching her to him as he flipped them so that she was laying on her back on the soft rug, the heat from the fireplace warming her skin. She reached her hands up to his face where he hovered over her and stroked her fingertips across his cheeks. He caught one of her hands in his and placed a tender kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“Not worried about rug burns?”

“Right now?” he said, smiling lovingly down at her. “Not in the slightest.”

Persephone drew him down for a passionate kiss as he began to move inside of her, slow and steady and deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, his long torso curved over her smaller one awkwardly. Hades pulled back slightly, pressing a firm kiss to her lips before levering himself up, propped up on his hands over her. He snapped his hips sharply, and Persephone felt her eyes roll back at the intense surge of pleasure that rolled through her. She moved her hands to his biceps, squeezing at the muscles there and feeling them flex beneath her palms as he fucked her. 

“Fates, yes, that’s perfect, _more_ ,” Persephone babbled, clenching her muscles around him as he slid in and out of her. She felt perfectly filled, his thick cock dragging against her sensitive nerve endings and sending her into a haze of pleasure. 

“You’re so damn wet, sweetness,” Hades gasped, his hips stuttering slightly against hers before he regained his rhythm. “Gods, you always feel so incredible around me. So hot.”

“Oh, fuck,” Persephone sighed, her voice high and reedy as her arousal grew exponentially in response to his praise. Hades lowered himself down, bracing his elbow against the floor next to her head, and tucked his face into her hair as he pressed the long length of his torso on top of hers. His other hand moved to her breast, squeezing the supple flesh gently before rolling her nipple between his fingers. She moaned, her hands scrabbling at his back as she tucked her face against his collarbone. Persephone felt consumed by him and the pleasure he gave her, felt it coming over her in waves as she hurtled closer to another climax. He pinched her nipple and suddenly she was coming, squeezing tight around his fat cock, jerking her hips to meet his frantic thrusts. 

Hades dragged his hand down her waist to cup her hip, his rhythm faltering as he fucked desperately into her body. Persephone sighed happily, clutching at his broad chest and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She rocked her hips, meeting each of his thrusts until he stilled against her, pressing his hips tight to hers. She moaned as she felt his cock pulsing, filling her to the brim with his release. He groaned above her, his hand flexing on her hip as his body began to relax. She pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone, stroking her fingertips up and down his back. 

After a moment, Hades pulled himself up and reached for his discarded sweatpants. He pushed them under her ass as he pulled out of her, catching the mess before it could stain the rug. Persephone laughed, amused by his fastidious tidiness. He sat back on his knees between her splayed legs and shrugged, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Easier to throw the pants in the laundry than clean the rug,” he said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her knee. Persephone sat up and carded her fingers through his sweat damp hair, her fingertips dragging across his scalp. Hades closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“I should put some more logs on the fire,” he said quietly, his eyes still closed as he tilted his head back and forth in response to her touch. Persephone looked over her shoulder, finally registering that the fire had smoldered down to embers. The heat it gave off was still pleasant, but not quite as warm as it had been.

“More logs and then cuddles? I’ll grab a blanket,” she offered. She slid her hands around to cup his jaw and held him still briefly, leaning forward and kissing him gently. As she pulled away, his eyes drifted lazily open and he smiled at her, his cheeks dimpling sweetly. He shuffled over to the sleek metal rack that held the logs next to the fireplace, grabbing a few and stacking them over the remnants of the fading fire. Persephone watched him for a moment, admiring his naked frame, the faint light from the fire and the candles in the pumpkins flickering across his broad back. She grabbed a large fluffy blanket off the end of the couch and flicked it out over the rug in front of the fireplace, tossing a smaller pillow down with it. Hades turned to her, the fire blazing up high behind him as it engulfed the fresh logs. He crawled onto the blanket and stretched out along it on his side, facing the fireplace with his head on the pillow. Persephone clambered over his legs and snuggled up against his chest, sighing happily as he draped his heavy arm over her torso. The heat from the now roaring fire warmed her back, keeping her comfortable despite her sustained nudity. 

“Wanna go apple picking tomorrow?” she asked, tracing lazy patterns across his chest with her fingertip.

“Huh?” Hades said sleepily. “What do you mean?”

“It’s another mortal thing,” Persephone said. “I can bake a pie if we get enough apples.”

“Sure, sweetness,” Hades replied, his eyes falling closed. His hand rubbed slowly up and down her back, settling on her waist. “Sounds like fun.”

Persephone grinned and closed her own eyes. She focused on Hades’s warm palm on her skin and his heartbeat under her ear and let herself drift.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I can't help but add smut *shrug*
> 
> Sidenote, I did not refer to the pumpkins as jack-o-lanterns because the term comes from an Irish myth and I didn't feel like messing with explaining why Persephone is doing stuff based off of another country's mythology. If you were curious.
> 
> _Jack-o-lanterns burning bright  
>  of soft and golden hue —  
> goblins of the cornfield stark,  
> pumpkins grinning in the dark..._  
> ~Hallowe'en postcard from the early 1900s


End file.
